A photosensitive resin layer is exposed to light through a pattern and developed to produce a sign board and the like. Photosensitive resin laminates made by the use of a photosensitive resin are disclosed in JP-A-58-55927, JP-A-9-6267 and the like and used for Braille panels having a relief, sign boards containing Braille and the like.
The need for good designs of sign boards is increasing nowadays and there has been made a new market for sign boards that make use of the transparency of support. However, a transparent and colorless support is also colored by UV light when placed near a window.